The invention relates to a domestic appliance having a fire prevention medium.
Under some circumstances an electrical domestic appliance can represent a potential source of a fire. Typical causes of a fire in this context can be contact faults for example (e.g. loose contacts in electrical power outlets or appliances) and disproportionate amounts of useful heat generated in an appliance operated unsupervised such as an electric cooker, dryer or a washing machine. A control and regulation device of a domestic appliance can also fail, in which case dangerously high temperatures can arise at the domestic appliance involved. Finally a fire can arise as a result of overloading of a mains power network by connecting too many domestic appliances thereto.
Device-specific properties can increase the principle danger of a fire. This particularly applies to electrical domestic appliances which heat up significantly during operation. With ovens, dryers and washing machines in particular fires can therefore often occur as a result of increased temperatures.
These possible causes of fires are to be seen against the background of the increasing use of plastics in domestic appliances. Plastics can actually principally be equipped to inhibit fires. However the substances used for such purposes, because of their possible or actual risk to health, are in fact rarely used in domestic appliances.
JP 57-140351 A describes fire protection materials made of gypsum and alum which are stabilized with fibers.
DE 30 24 738 A1 describes an endothermic component designed for fire protection which is embodied as a plate. The component has a gypsum matrix as a carrier material into which aluminum sulfate is incorporated as a hydrophilic adsorbent and which is stabilized by fibers. Glass fiber in particular is used for stabilization.
GB 2 296 322 A discloses a ventilation device for a cooker which can be provided with means for fire protection. This means includes fire extinction devices which are to be activated in the event of excessive heat in the ventilation device. In addition a fire protection cabinet or a fire protection table can be provided with an appropriate fire protection system.
DE 20 25 351 A1 discloses a protective shell for cables or leads, which is designed to keep these cables or leads operable for the longest possible time in the event of a fire or similar heat effect. To this end the cables or leads are provided with a shell made of heat-resistant or fire-proof material which holds the inner layers of the cables or leads firmly together when they are affected by heat. The shell can contain layers of fiber material to which substances, especially alum, are added, which react while consuming heat, even at low temperatures.
Manufacturing of an endothermic coating made of potassium, alum and gypsum which is water-hardenable and can be applied to components such as walls as a fire-protection coating is known from JP 54-143437.
DE 600 11 058 T2 describes a flame-retardant aromatic polyamide resin compound and an object formed therefrom, which is used for example for electrical domestic appliances and electrical systems such as washing machines, refrigerators etc. The flame retardant polyamide resin compound comprises an aromatic polyamide resin, a cross-linked phosphaze compound, an organic fiber-like substance and magnesium hydroxide.
AT 501 586 A1 describes a molding compound, consisting of particles coated with a coating mass, and its use for manufacturing molded bodies. The coating masses contain a binding means, a substance with a hardening effect, a gas-developing, foam-forming substance and possibly anorganic powdered fillers and if necessary water-binding substances. If necessary anorganic crushed fillers can be included, wherein for example aluminum sulfate hydrate and alums are specified. As well as use in the building industry, use as a damping material in domestic appliances such as refrigerators, dishwashers or for installation in ovens and heating systems for industry, commerce and households is described.
JP 2001-212396 A describes a washing machine with a drum which has improved safety. To this end the washing machine has a shielding plate under the top cover plate which is formed from a fireproof part made of metal and a melamine resin.
Against this background, the object of the invention is to provide an electric domestic appliance with improved fire protection. The domestic appliance should especially make it possible to extinguish a fire which has already started or at least significantly delay its spread.